


The Rise of Heroes

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The government is sending a mission its private superhero squad to capture the remaining heroes and villains went underground. Although the Powerpuff Girls are having trouble identifying with the new order, there is an even bigger treat menacing in the background, which is about to change the world forever.
Relationships: Dexter (Dexter's Lab)/Blossom Utonium, Edd "Double D"/Bubbles Utonium, Raimundo Pedrosa/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

We are shown a mountainous atmosphere, deep in the jungles of San Miguel. The date is June 3rd, 2016. Blossom and a few others appeared to be in the jungle, currently, she was with Robotboy and Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10.

"Calling the command center," Blossom reported with her comlink. "Permission to execute OMEGA-3 formation."

**_"Permission granted."_** A voice replied on the other line.

"Copy that. We're moving on over," Blossom nodded before facing her allies. "We attack on the East side of the building." she then reported to them.

And so, Ben ran out as Blossom and Robotboy flew out towards the building they were assigned to, with a few army tanks on standby. The wall was soon busted down with some gas bombs.

"We've been compromised!" Robin the Boy Wonder called out to his new allies before he ran off.

However, before they could, the next wall busted down to show Blossom with her sisters, along with Ben and Robotboy by her sides. "Don't make your situation worse, Robin." The leader of the Powerpuff Girls declared.

"NO! _You_ are making it harder for _us_!" Robin glared as he pointed sharply at the redheaded girl. "Can't you see? _We_ are fighting for justice!"

"In that case, I am really sorry, but you leave us no choice." Blossom replied.

And so, began a brand new group attack. Blossom dodged a Crane Kick from Robin, Bubbles began to face off against Captain Stickybeard, Buttercup brawled against Katz, Four-Arms began to wrestle with The Imbraggable Krunk, and Robotboy was messing with another foe. It was time for the final showdown. Luckily, the group we are rooting for proved to be victorious against the villains they faced against. Eventually, the proper authorities came by to dispose of the bad guys that were defeated in an instant.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Blossom," Robin called to the Powerpuff Girls leader as he was being arrested with his new allies. "Because very soon, this little game we are playing will be over. And then you're next!"

Blossom began to look mortified as Robin was dragged away.

"Think about it!" The Boy Wonder continued. "YOU'RE NEXT! Let me go!"

* * *

Later, at Washington DC, the girls met the President at the Whitehouse.

"Well, girls, this is it. The day has finally come," President McLean said with his back turned before he turned at the girls with a bright smile. "At last, all terrorist suspects are locked up safe in San Miguel, also my popularity index is on a record high!" he then beamed, a bit egotistically. "Who's the best president ever?!"

"I really hope you don't expect us to answer that, Mr. President." Buttercup crossed her arms with a scoff.

"It would be much easier for both of us if you'd show me some respect, you obnoxious little brat," President McLean narrowed his eyes at her. "Your fate is in my hands."

"Buttercup, behave!" Blossom scolded her tomboy sister.

"Hmph... My apologies, Mr. President." Buttercup spat out.

"You better be sorry," A new voice said before it was revealed to be General Specific. "The only reason you are not behind bars like the other freaks is because the president doesn't want that."

"Who're you callin' freaks?!" Buttercup glared at the army general.

"Calm down, Buttercup," Blossom said, trying to hold her sister back. "He isn't worth it."

"You see, Mr. President, that was what I was talking about," General Specific soon remarked. "Spoiled, stuck-up, vigilante freaks, who think they stand above all laws and rights."

" **I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT US FREAKS CAN DO!** " Buttercup snarled as she flew towards General Specific. "We are the good guys! The heroes!"

"Are you? What makes the difference?" General Specific scoffed. "You fight for what you think is right, you make your own decisions in situations where the judgment is supposed to be controverted, where have the laws complied here?" he then asked her. "Where are the certain and perspicuous rules, I ask you?! Where is everything our Founding Fathers established as this glorious country?! WHERE IS AMERICA?! I see no difference between a villain and a hero," he then continued to rant which made Buttercup more and more angry. "Anyone who breaks the law must be imprisoned. **AND WE SHOULD HAVE STARTED WITH YOU!** " he then concluded as he glared at the Powerpuff Girls.

"Why, you little-" Buttercup growled at that.

"Let's not go that far, okay?" President McLean smiled as he stepped between the two. "I know we have our differences, but what we do here is for the benefit of our nation. For American and the world. To be a much better and safer place. Am I right?"

FLASH! A photographer was shown, taking the president's picture.

"Excuse me?" Blossom blinked at the photographer.

The photographer didn't even speak to them and he soon walked away after his job was done.

"...Goodbye." Bubbles then said as the photographer left.

"Oh, and another thing. You're going to love this," President McLean soon said to the Powerpuff Girls. "Because you've captured all the public enemies, I hereby disband The Alpha Task Force."

"WHAT?!" The Powerpuff Girls gasped.

"Oh, yeah," President McLean replied casually. "Robotboy goes to the army until further notice, Ben is free to go as long as he's not using his alien watch thingy..." he then listed.

"And what about us?" Blossom piped up.

"Hey! Think of it as a day-off! A vacation!" President McLean defended. "Be with your friends and family. I'll call you when you're needed."

The Powerpuff Girls sighed before they took off at that as things were starting to get complicated.

"Now listen to me, we have a plan and we are going according to that," President McLean sharply told General Specific. "Understand, Lieutenant?"

"That's _General_." The army man corrected.

"Not if you screw this up." President McLean whispered sharply.

* * *

At the Utonium residence, Blossom lazily sat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels as she took in what was said to her and her sisters.

"Care for some cupcakes, Sweetpea?" The Professor offered as he came out of the kitchen.

"No, thanks." Blossom said softly.

"Aww..." The Professor smiled softly as he sat beside her, putting his arm around her. "What's the matter, honey?"

"This... This whole situation..." Blossom sighed as she explained to him. "I am not sure we are doing the right thing anymore."

"I see... These things are hard, Blossom. Being a hero is not easy nowadays," The Professor frowned softly. "You are forced into impossible choices, but as long as you act to your code of honor. You stay true to your principles. Distinguishing the right thing is another matter," he then began to smile. "I trust in you, your decisiveness. People are scared of what they don't understand, what they can't control, like heroes."

Blossom smiled softly as she began to feel better from that.

"And like everything else, this will end too," The Professor continued warmly as he put his hand against her face. "Just hold on 'til the end."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Double D's room...** _

"Cracking fingers... Cracking fingers..." Ed smiled randomly as he began to crack his fingers just for the heck of it.

"Ed, would you be so king as to cease this activity with your fingers?" Double D asked. "It is very irritating."

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Ed saluted from that.

"Bubbles! You look anxious!" Double D smiled once he saw his girlfriend. "What causes these feelings in you?"

"This situation with the president," Bubbles pouted as she sat on his bed. "I mean, I don't know if it is the right thing to do. We fight when he wants and with whom he wants. This is frustrating."

"I don't mind it," Eddy shrugged casually. "I mean, it's awesome to be a hero, but also very exhausting. The responsibility... The lack of free time, ya know... I'm glad we can chill out a bit now," he then gave a laidback smile as he approached Bubbles. "When was the last time you and Double D had some quality time together?"

"Long ago." Bubbles replied.

"See? Just try to find the good in it, Bubbles!" Eddy smiled. "You can relax and hang out with us, having fun with us, and so on!"

"Well, Eddy, when you put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad after all," Bubbles smiled as she looked at Double D who smiled back before she remembered something else. "Um... Eddy? Shouldn't you feed Silkie?"

"What? Why?" Eddy asked before he felt something and looked down to his pants as Starfire's pet was feeding on them. "Oh... I see what you mean."

"I'm sorry that Starfire went home in the end eventually, but she left Silkie here for you." Bubbles frowned, recapping from the last adventure.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the good times we had." Eddy sighed as he hugged the silkworm.

"Can I bathe him, Eddy?" Ed grinned hopefully before he took the pet away instantly.

"Ed takes his maternal instincts very solemnly." Double D remarked.

* * *

**_And now, at the Xiaolin Temple..._ **

Buttercup was fighting with Raimundo, though of course, she had a lot on her mind.

"You're very tense," Raimundo noticed her tension. "Worried?"

"The stupid president and his stupid law." Buttercup growled as they continued to fight.

"Yeah, I've caught up with the latest news," Raimundo said knowingly. "It is very disturbing when politics try to control something that they don't understand."

"What should I do?" Buttercup asked through some grunts.

"If you ask me, play by their rules, but be very suspicious," Raimundo suggested before he bowed to her. "Who knows who would benefit from this?"

"Thank you, Rai," Buttercup beamed as she bowed back to him. "You are one of the few people I trust."


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to be a beautiful day at the park with the Utonium family. Bubbles and Bloo played Frisbee with Courage while Blossom sat happily with Dexter and Buttercup and the Professor were just enjoying the atmosphere. However, there was suddenly a rumbling that was like an earthquake. A giant crack formed in the middle of the ground, separating Dexter and Blossom before it looked like the whole town was going through terror. It appeared to be the Apocalypse!

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter's voice cried out.

Bubbles and Buttercup began to fly out, only for them to be crushed by the destruction.

"Noooo!" Blossom cried out for her sisters.

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter cried out again as he was going into a deep hole from the ground.

"NOOO!" Blossom then cried tearfully for her boyfriend.

A monster hand soon came out as the beast was shown to be climbing up. Blossom looked paralyzed with fear as the was face-to-face with the monster who growled from where it came from. Unfortunately, the monster was not alone as Blossom turned around to see herself trapped with a horde of monsters right behind her. Blossom panicked as she didn't have time to think and did whatever she could to avoid the monsters before one of them soon tied her up, looking like a tree monster, about to eat her alive to feast on both her mortal soul and her fear.

"NOOOOO!" Blossom's voice echoed as this looked like the end.

Or was it? Blossom suddenly woke up in her bed as she felt terrified, but once she shook off her fear, she also looked depressed over the president's orders to her and her sisters. She soon left her bed and decided to go down to the kitchen sink to get herself a glass of water to soothe herself.

"Blossom?" A bubbly voice called which made the redheaded girl shake as she was still shook up a bit before she turned to see her mostly cheerful sister. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Blossom smiled sadly. "I just had a bad dream."

"Again? You've been having so many bad dreams lately," Bubbles frowned in concern. "Is something bothering you?"

"Actually, yes..." Blossom said softly. "I've wanted to talk about it many times, but..."

"It's okay, Blossom, I know." Bubbles smiled calmly.

"You know?!" Blossom gasped at that.

"Of course," Bubbles replied. "I am worried about the whole hero law too... About this whole situation we are in," she then gave her sister a hug to make them both happy. "But as long as we are here together, nothing can go wrong. We are sisters, nothing to hide between us, right?" she then asked.

"Yeah..." Blossom confirmed. Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls leader couldn't help but think of what happened during Galaxy Quest when they teamed up with Duck Dodgers. They had to choose between saving Bubbles or saving Earth which led to an argument with Buttercup.

"Come on!" Bubbles smiled calmly. "Let's go back to sleep."

Blossom looked thoughtful as she and Bubbles soon flew right back to bed.

The next day at school, the Girls were met with an interesting reaction from their classmates. Some pointed and stared at them.

"Watch out!" Earl cried out.

"They are here." Andy Johnson warned.

"Don't look at them!" Timothy "Socks" Morton whispered.

"Watch out!" Flem whimpered.

"I think we are being watched." Bubbles said to her sisters.

The girls soon went to their lockers as they did their best to ignore the other students.

"Listen to me, you moron!" A familiar voice warned as Blossom heard it and she flew to the other side of the lockers to see who it was. "You better not make me cross with you 'cuz I know the Powerpuff Girls and you don't want me to call them!"

"Listen to me, you chump!" Terrence glared as he grabbed Eddy by his shirt. "You better give me back-" he then glanced over to see Blossom looking towards him. "Um... I... I'm sorry, dude," he then said as he put down Eddy and gave him a coin before he left. "I don't want any trouble. Sorry for your shirt. Here, I'll give you my quarter back, okay?"

Eddy grinned as he accepted the coin with glee. He then saw Blossom giving him a stern look which then made him nervous.

"Care to explain, Eddy?" Blossom prompted sharply as she crossed her arms at him.

"Blossom! Hey!" Eddy grinned nervously at her. "You know me, don'tcha? I wouldn't do anything crooked. I just took advantage of the current circumstances."

Bubbles and Buttercup soon came to join their sister's sides.

"What do you mean, Eddy?" Bubbles spoke up.

"You know... The others are afraid of you... A bit... Y'know..." Eddy replied.

"Eddy...?" Bubbles asked softly.

"We know WHAT?" Buttercup demanded.

"Can I go now?" Eddy squeaked nervously. "I'm a bit..."

"Scared?" Blossom guessed.

"Take a hike, Eddy!" Buttercup scoffed. "This is wrong. We are the heroes. We stand for truth and justice," she then told her sisters. "They shouldn't fear us!"

"You're right, Buttercup, but what can we do?" Blossom sighed.

"If we confront them, we'll end up in San Miguel too." Bubbles added.

"At least we'd have our dignity," Buttercup replied. "I say we should quit."

"If we quit, we won't be able to protect our friends and family," Blossom explained reasonably. "When they cross the line, then we will oppose them."

"I think they have already crossed that line." Buttercup huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Girls, don't fight," Bubbles told her sisters. "We should stick together. We are one team."

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" Dexter cried out as he rushed through the hallways to see his girlfriend. "I must show you something that you have to see!"

And so, the two left over to Dexter's lab...

"I've been studying the physics of time for a while and the more I learn, the more questions I have," Dexter informed Blossom on the way inside before showing her a clock. "Observe that clock! This is an Atomic Clock. It works on the decay rate of the nuclues."

The clock read 11:05 as the seconds ticked on by.

"What does that mean...?" Blossom asked as she felt a little lost.

"Time is passing, but not continously anymore," Dexter replied. "According to the knowledge I gained from the Galvans and the secret files I borrowed from NASA from space camp last summer, I believe that time is disorting," he then explained. "The space and time continuum is bending, but what is more interesting is where is it bending to? The Epicenter is here in Megaville."

This was a lot to take in, not just for Blossom or Dexter though.

Meanwhile, at the White House...

"My apologies, Mr. President, may I disturb you?" General Specific asked as he came into the Oval Office door.

"What is it, General Specific?" President McLean asked from his desk.

"I just wanted to ask, when will we take our next step?" General Specific asked. "Those little girls are still at large."

"Your role here is not to think, but to execute my orders, is that clear?" President McLean glared. "There are a few things left that must be done before we get rid of The Powerpuff Girls too."

"But sir! As long as they are free, American lives are in danger!" General Specific flinched out of fear as the president sat up from his desk.

"You may leave now, General." President McLean demanded.

And so, General Specific left and soon ran into his right-hand man: Private Public. "That idiot buerocrat!" he then huffed. "Those little terrorists are still free, threatening the world and he is doing nothing!" he then looked at his partner. "Have you captured the sheep yet?"

"No, sir," Private Public replied. "It escaped."

President McLean looked over some papers on his desk before he heard his phone go off, so he decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"This is me, Mr. President," A mysterious voice replied on the other line, somewhere far from the White House. "I am calling you for approval of our next step."

"Got it, sir, but isn't this a bit too much?" President McLean asked the colleague on the other line. "They're just girls."

"Listen to me," The voice replied. "I have spent a lot of money on your campaign, and not to mention how much it costs to get rid of all this compromising stuff stuff about you. So, if you want the next term, do exactly as you are told."

"Yes, sir," President McLean replied. "I'll do what is necessary..."

"I hardly recommend it, Mr. President." The voice told him.

President McLean then slowly hung up as that was the end of that. He then had a lot on his mind before he soon barked a demand to get some work done. "Izzy, please order the Powerpuff Girls to my office tomorrow." he then requested to his secretary.

The stranger on the other line soon got up and went to carry out some further business. "Our plan has entered its final stage." he soon reported to his computer.

"Magnificent!" The computer replied. "Soon, we'll achieve our final goal... Mr. Boss..."

The mysterious stranger was soon revealed to be none other than Mr. Boss: one of the most deathly threats to the Kids Next Door organization. "I really hope so," he then told the computer. "I've spent a whole bunch of money on your plans!"

"Don't worry. The plan will work," The computer replied. "Just lock up the Powerpuff Girls by June 23rd."

"Consider it done," Mr. Boss grinned at that. "And then, with your machine, I can finally get rid of all the children in the world! And you are not going to double-cross me," he then said sharply. "It cost me way too much money to get you out of jail. I had to grease half of the prosecution."

"Don't worry," The computer reassured. "You have everything granted to make this plan a success."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meanwhile, back at Dexter's Laboratory...** _

"I have to admit, I don't understand time completely, but watch this," Dexter said to Blossom before he showed a screen on his computer. "This is a graphic interpretation of the time and space distortion endangered when Vilgax attacked Earth from the future," He then typed on the keyboard to show her something else. "Now, when I export the data from the current distortion, we get this."

The screen then changed before their eyes.

"Several times bigger." Blossom concluded.

"Exactly," Dexter nodded. "That means, whatever is happening around us, it affects the whole reality."

"Why don't we feel anything about it?" Blossom asked then.

"As you saw on the clock, it manifests on a subatomic level yet," Dexter informed. "My guess is, because we are The Epicenter, we will be the last to feel its effects."

"More importantly, do you have any clues of what could be causing this?" Blossom asked.

"Unfortunately no," Dexter explained. "I have time to make several experiments to find out though."

"We must know." Blossom proclaimed.

"Fear not, my dear; I'll find this out like I find out everything else," Dexter smiled. "Don't forget that I am a boy genius. We're still on for our date tomorrow night, aren't we?" he then asked hopefully.

"Sure." Blossom replied before she decided to get back home.

* * *

**_Later, at the Utonium residence..._ **

"Hey, Blossom, I'm not your personal assistant, but a president called you when I was watching _The Idol_." Bloo said to the leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

"What did he say?" Blossom asked urgently as she flew over.

"He expects you at The Whitehouse." Bloo replied.

"Is it something bad?" Buttercup asked as she flew over.

"It can't be anything good." Blossom replied.

* * *

**_The next day..._ **

The Powerpuff Girls soon went to meet the president as they answered the call of destiny.

"Mr. President, we are here." Blossom reported.

"Wonderful!" President McLean beamed. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really." Buttercup grumbled.

"How can we be of your service?" Blossom asked politely.

"I like your attitude! Let's talk seriously," President McLean replied as he got to the point. "You averted immediate threats, but Homeland Security and The Ministry of Defense drew my attention to further menace. General, please!" he then requested to the army man in the room.

"Yes, as Mr. President explained, the imminent threat is over, but we have a long list about the potential new super-villains that can threaten America," General Specific explained. "Your mission from now on is to capture the targets we give and bring them to San Miguel for further investigation."

"Wait a minute!" Blossom glared. "We're going to arrest people who haven't even committed a crime?"

"They _have_ committed crimes before, _that_ makes them a potential threat." General Specific retorted with a dark grin.

"As the General said, they are villains, not super-villains, but still bad guys," President McLean added from there as he walked around his office. "This is a sacrifice we have to make to protect freedom. As the President of the United States, it is my duty to clean the streets and protect my people. To make America safe again!" he then proclaimed with a dramatic pose.

FLASH! A photographer's camera went off again before he ran off, much to the confusion and annoyance of the girls.

"Isn't there any constitutional right against people who have not been sentenced guilty?" Bubbles piped up.

"This is not freedom," Blossom glared. "This is terror."

"Human rights?" Buttercup reminded.

"Wake up! This is not the good old world!" General Specific glared at them. "There are certain things that overwrite the human rights or Constitutional Rights! This is war!"

"Calm yourselves down," President McLean told his company. "Call it... Security risk. And by the way, don't worry about legality. I got authority from The Congress and the Senate too."

Chef Hatchet soon came in with an envelope for Blossom.

"Here is your first target." President McLean then informed.

Blossom took the envelope and opened it up to see a file on a boy by the name of Bling-Bling Boy.

"Don't worry, you're on the right side." President McLean told the girls.

"You have 48 hours to capture him," General Specific added. "Report here when you're ready."

The girls glared a bit grumpily.

"Smile a bit," President McLean smirked. "Nonetheless, there's always a cell reserved for you at San Miguel..."

* * *

Later, the girls decided to fly on back home.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Buttercup complained.

"I know, but what can we do? We are cornered," Blossom replied softly. "I have a feeling that it will get even worse later."

"I don't know about you, Bubbles, but I don't trust her," Buttercup said to Bubbles. "It's like she's not even here. What can be worse than that?"

* * *

**_Later that day..._ **

Blossom stared at her calendar as it got closer and closer to the 23rd.

The doorbell soon rang and Dexter was shown at the door with a bouquet of flowers for his girlfriend. "I was waiting for you..." The boy genius glared slightly.

"Oh! Our date!" Blossom cried. "I'm sorry, Dexter, I completely forgot about that."

"Yes, and it wasn't the first time," Dexter glared as he slammed the flowers down on the floor. "I think we both need to take a little break." he then stormed off, but suddenly felt bad for what he had to do, but it was probably for the best.

Blossom broke down in tears though as her boyfriend left her like that. She stayed where she was as she felt completely and utterly crushed and heartbroken.

"Blossom, I saw you from upstairs," Bubbles said as she came to her sister in concern. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bubbles," Blossom said as she wiped her eyes. "It had to happen sooner or later."

"I'm here if you wanna talk to somebody." Bubbles smiled hopefully.

"Thank you, but I just need some air," Blossom sighed softly. "I'll be back soon." she soon flew off at that, out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup played with her tablet until she saw her sister flying out the window. "Where is she going?" she asked herself before she flew off after Blossom.

Blossom soon flew in front of a house, which was not her own or Dexter's. She soon flew down and knocked on the door. Buttercup came out from a telephone pole and decided to see where this would go. She ended up waiting outside for about 45 minutes, feeling bored stiff until she saw the door opening. Blossom then flew out of the house, passing the telephone pole as she didn't even notice her tomboy sister. Buttercup then took that time to go to the door to see who was there and why Blossom visited said person.

"Blossom, I've told you, I-" Otto Osworth said as he got the door until he saw who was there. "Oh, hi, Buttercup. Can I help you?"

"What are you two up to?" Buttercup glared at the boy. "Did you have an affair? Is that why she's acting so weird?"

"No! No! You've misunderstood the situation!" Otto told her nervously.

"Start talking, nerd!" Buttercup demanded as she grabbed him by his shirt.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you," Otto sighed from that. "She came to me about a week ago. We wanted to travel into the future..."

* * *

**_45 minutes earlier..._ **

_"No, Blossom, I can't take you to the future." Otto told the leader of the Powerpuff Girls._

_"It's only a week." Blossom replied._

_"It's not that... It's... It's complicated..." Otto replied. "I can't travel into the future. Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. Actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of skein. The future is always in motion," he then explained to her. "Your body emits Kronon-Energy. As long as your energy doesn't leave a mark in your personal timeline, that event has not happened for you. That way, you can only travel to a time, which Kronon-Energy is earlier than yours. If I travel forward, the future I'll see will just be a variation of many."_

_"Otto, listen to me, what I'm going to tell you is something that no one else knows," Blossom replied. "There's going to be a Global Devastation on June 23rd. I have to know what will happen, to prepare."_

_"...All right, I'll travel forward," Otto sighed in defeat. "But I don't know if it will help or cause anything different." he then took out his watch and soon time-traveled like he did best with Tudrussel and Larry._

_Blossom flinched a bit from the bright lights. Even though only a couple of seconds passed by, the bright lights came back as Otto then came back to the Powerpuff Girl._

_"You were not kidding!" Otto gasped to her. "It is a universal catastrophe!"_

_"What did you see?" Blossom asked him._

_"The fabric of time is too malleable on that day," Otto explained. "I materialized a day later."_

_"Otto, what happened?" Blossom still queried. "This is important."_

_"As I told you, the future is not fixed. That day has many outcomes in the future," Otto replied. "I'll try to forsee the most accurate future, but it will take time."_

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

"To sum it up, I've seen two variations. One is the apocalypse, the other is a celebration," Otto soon concluded to Buttercup. "Since then, Blossom comes over sometimes to ask me if I've found out something, like today, but I couldn't tell her anything new."

"So, she is hiding something," Buttercup replied thoughtfully. "I knew it!"

The next day soon came as are shown a chubby boy who looked very scheming. "Soon, the heart of Susan Test will be mine!" he grinned to himself hopefully.

"Bling-Bling Boy!" Blossom called as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup soon broke through the wall to see the villain they had come for. "You are under arrest!"

"Oh, no!" Bling-Bling Boy gasped. "The Powerpuff Girls!"

* * *

_**At the Whitehouse...** _

"The target is neutralized." Blossom soon told President McLean.

"Good job, Girls!" President McLean approved from his desk.

"Here is your next mission!" General Specific then grinned as he brought out an envelope.

Those four words were the same that the Powerpuff Girls that heard lately. They were told about so many villains they had to meet with information on who to stop. People like Dr. Light from Jump City, Eris the Goddess of Discord and Chaos, Argost: The Master of Bizarre, the mad scientist, Professor XXXL who the Kids Next Door knew, Private Island's very own Dr. Kamakazi, and many, many more. The girls didn't know it yet, but this could had been their biggest challenge yet.


	4. Chapter 4

June 11st at the Powerpuff home, the girls came home as they felt so exhausted and worn out from their very busy and time-consuming jobs.

"I'm tired..." Blossom groaned.

"Who knew that the Forever Knights would be such a tough enemy?" Bubbles pouted.

"I knew." Buttercup groused.

The three then collapsed onto the couch together.

"I'm fed up with being McLean's henchmen." Buttercup glared as she picked up the TV remote.

"You're right, Buttercup," Blossom sighed. "At least there are bad guys anyway."

"And who will be in the next envelope?" Buttercup glared. "Basically, it's only us left."

"You think that they would lock us up too?" Bubbles asked while Blossom also felt concerned from that.

"Sweet!" Bloo grinned from the floor with Tom and Jerry. "Can I have your room then?"

Bubbles looked startled while Blossom and Buttercup both looked stern from that stupid question.

* * *

The next day then came as Blossom stared yet again at her calendar as the deadline got closer and closer. Soon, the doorbell rang and came a boy around the age of seven with a fedora, gloves, and a cape, trying to look dark and mysterious.

"I'm The Tommy!" The boy grinned at Blossom. "And I'm here for you!"

"I don't know what you have heard about me, but I don't go on dates with dimwits." Blossom told him.

"I'm not here on that purpose, my lady," Tommy replied. "I have a messaged delivered for you from Numbuh 1. He wants to meet you at Park Ave 150."

"Really?" Blossom asked from the vague question. "When?"

"Whenever ya want," Tommy replied before he left the house. "He will be there."

Blossom felt perplexed by that. What could Nigel want from her?

"What a weirdo," Bloo scoffed. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Later, Blossom flew off to the Megaville Juvenile Correction Center. "What?" The Powerpuff Girls leader asked herself as she arrived to the location she was told about, feeling even more confused. "Why would he be here?"

An agent soon got the door for Blossom and let her come inside to meet the bald boy who was in charge of Sector V's Kids Next Door.

"I'm not a KND operative... I'm not a KND operative..." Numbuh 1 shook nervously as he looked like he was going through a nervous breakdown.

"Nigel?!" Blossom gasped as she flew towards him in concern. "What have they done with you?"

"To be honest... Nothing," Numbuh 1 replied, then sounded firm and confident before he stood up and put his sunglasses on like he just came back from the dead. "Let's get down to business."

"Numbuh 1, what are you doing here?" Blossom soon asked. "What is going on?"

"The Government has found its way to sneak into the KND. Some operatives betrayed us and the KND disbanded. Most of them got locked up here for reeducation. I just pretended that they had success over me," Numbuh 1 began to explain. "But this is not why I wanted to talk to you. You have proved to me that you are one to be trusted."

"At least you trust me." Blossom pouted lowly from that.

"Before I got locked up here, I was investigating after this hero law," Numbuh 1 continued. "It leads to June 23rd."

"What did you just say?" Blossom's eyes widened as that date struck her deep inside.

"Everything is connected, like being part of a whole bigger plan," Numbuh 1 explained, not sensing her surprise. "There is a reason why the president is playing with you. He's being controlled!" he then added sharply with mild emphasis. "Compromising pictures, gerrymandering, I'm not crazy. I've had evidence from the treehouse. The clues lead to the billionaire CEO, Mr. Boss. And here comes the trick!" he then quickly added. "Mr. Boss is not the master of conspiracy. He spent a lot of money to launch a new satellite system. The satellites are on geostationary orbits on equidistant distances. I wasn't able to decode every encrypted email, but to succeed, they want to collect every hero and villain on one location on June 23rd. You were mentioned there too!" he then pointed right at Blossom. "They want to get rid of you as well. They are using you and your sisters, when they won't need you anymore, they will terminate you."

Blossom looked startled and surprised to take all of this information in, but she would do her best to take it to heart.

* * *

Later, Blossom soon came back home, but it was late at night. The lights then clicked on as soon as she came through the door.

"Hello, Blossom," Buttercup crossed her arms firmly. "Do you want to tell us something?"

"What is this?" Blossom replied. "An interrogation?"

"Call it what you want, but we know you're hiding something!" Buttercup glared as she flew over.

"Tell us, Blossom." Bubbles added, though of course softly and patiently.

"I'm not hiding anything," Blossom defended bravely. "I have no secrets."

"Right, so you weren't sneaking out, right?" Buttercup then prompted.

"I don't like your tone," Blossom glared in accusatory. "Are you accusing me?"

"It's only an accusation when it's true." Buttercup retorted.

"Blossom, please tell us." Bubbles said softly.

"Hmph... You know enough," Blossom huffed as she crossed her arms. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"So you admit it," Buttercup glared. "You _are_ hiding something!"

"I have my purposes to my actions!" Blossom glared back.

"Girls, relax!" Bubbles told them as she came in the middle. "Don't say anything you might regret later!"

"Go to sleep," Blossom huffed as she stormed off away from her sisters. "We have Control Freak to capture tomorrow."

Bubbles looked soft, though Buttercup still glared. "Don't worry, Buttercup," she then told her tomboy sister. "At least we don't hide anything from each other.'

"Yeah... We don't..." Buttercup said softly as she remembered that time with Duck Dodgers when Bubbles almost died.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Whitehouse, President McLean checked his reflection to make sure he still looked good before he got a ringing on his phone. "Hello?"

"I gave you an order," A familiar voice growled on the other line. "Why aren't those pesky girls locked up anyway?!"

"We're working on it," President McLean replied. "We just need a few more days."

" **LISTEN TO ME!** " Mr. Boss snapped from that news. "Lock them up in two days!"

President McLean sighed as he rubbed his temples from that.

"Is everything all right, sir?" General Specific asked as he came by.

"We need to speed up the plan, General," President McLean told his right-hand man. "I need more radical solutions."

"Does that mean that I'll get a free hand?" General Specific then asked hopefully and eagerly.

"I just... Don't want to know about it... Okay?" President McLean then requested.

* * *

The next day came in town as the Powerpuff Girls came to stop their next target.

"Give it up, Control Freak!" Blossom glared.

"NEVER!" Control Freak laughed as he brought out his remote. "You'll _never_ get me!"

"Bring it on!" Buttercup smirked.

Control Freak soon looked scared. And at that, the girls all began to beat him up to have him arrested right away. Control Freak was then knocked out in the middle of the road as this was the end of the road for him. The police soon came to arrest the villain.

"Listen to me, you are being used!" Control Freak soon cried out as it was time for him to go. "Blossom, listen to me, you'll be next! I know it!"

The police then grabbed him to take him away.

"They'll control you!" Control Freak tried to warn Blossom, but she was just quiet. "They want to control the media! Listen to me!"

* * *

**Later that day, at Otto's home...**

The time-travel boy soon appeared and looked horrified at something he just saw from the future. "Oh, my gosh, this is bad!" he then panicked. "I gotta warn Blossom!"

* * *

At the Powerpuff home, Blossom sat quietly on the couch as she looked calm for once. However, her phone soon went off. "Hello?" she then answered before gasping worriedly. "Otto?!"

_**'Blossom, I've made it!'**_ Otto said on the other line urgently. **_'It... It is... NO!'_** he then cried out as other sounds were heard before he seemed forced to hang up.

Buttercup and Bubbles soon came into the scene as they knew something bad just happened.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"What happened?" Bubbles added.

"I think... Otto has been kidnapped." Blossom told her sisters honestly.

"I'll bet anything that it was the Government." Buttercup growled at that.

"Buttercup, Bubbles, check on Otto's!" Blossom told them urgently. "I'm making an unexpected visit to the Whitehouse."

* * *

And so, the two remaining Powerpuff Girls rushed to Otto's house with Buttercup's lead.

"How did _you_ know where Otto lives?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Um... Lucky guess..." Buttercup said innocently before she found something on the ground and picked it up. "This is Otto's phone!"

"The house is clean," Bubbles then reported. "Nothing suspicious."

"Too clean," Buttercup clarified. "This is _more_ than suspicious for me."

* * *

At the Oval Office, Blossom soon slammed open the doors to see the president right away.

"Blossom! I was just thinking about you," President McLean greeted as he sat with some colleagues. "You don't have telepathy in your superpowers, do you?"

"Get out," Blossom glared at the other men. "I want to speak with the president in private."

"You heard the lady," President McLean told his colleagues. "Leave us."

"I'll ask this only once," Blossom glared at him crossly. "Where is Otto?"

"I don't know who that is and I have nothing to do with it." President McLean retorted.

"You know exactly!" Blossom kept her glare. "Your army wouldn't be able to stop me, so start answering my question!"

"I see... So this is the game we're playing..." President McLean grinned from that.

"I know what you benefit on this," Blossom snapped. "You want another term."

"You see it correctly," President McLean laughed. "I love being the President and you are going to do exactly as you are told. It would be a shame if something happened to your family and friends. There's that Raimundo," he then smirked. "I was informed that he is wanted in Brazil, those three idiots who share the same name, they should be in a reformatory like Nigel Uno. Dexter and his lab, I couldn't count how many federal laws he has broken, not to mention stealing data from NASA," he then listed. "And your sisters of course. How many times have you broken the law? And the Professor... Illegal human experimentation, I think that's a life sentence."

Blossom narrowed her eyes sharply with a very deathly death glare. He was lucky that looks couldn't kill.

"I know that look on your face and I completely agree," President McLean then said to her. "You're smart, and that's no question, but you really thought that you could just break in here and threaten the most powerful man on Earth and you'd come out victoriously? Don't take it too personally, it's just politics. Now that we have settled our positions, I have an offer for you."

Blossom soon decided to just suck it up and listen to the deal.

"Two more targets; if you succeed, I'll conceal the hero law and I can make the people love you again, everything would be the same," President McLean then suggested. "You see, thanks to Control Freak, I control the media. I can make the people believe whatever I want. So, do we have a deal?" he then asked as he held out his hand to her.

Blossom didn't say anything, but just crossed her arms as she decided not to really object.

"Your next mission." President McLean then told her as he brought out the next envelope.

Blossom then took it and took a look at it.

"I see you like it!" President McLean grinned from that as he sat back down as she decided to go. "I'm glad we've put our differences aside. See you tomorrow on your last mission."


	5. Chapter 5

Later, at the Powerpuff home, Blossom soon came back to see her sisters who came back from Otto's house.

"You were right," Buttercup told Blossom as soon as she came inside. "Otto was kidnapped."

"But they cleaned up the whole place." Bubbles added softly.

"Would it had made a change if you had found any clues anyway?" Blossom sighed from that.

"Any luck with the president?" Buttercup soon asked.

"I wanted to talk straight with him, but instead, I just got the next target." Blossom replied wearily.

" **WHAT?!** " Buttercup snapped.

"He left me no choice!" Blossom glared softly. "He threatened our family and friends! If I don't cooperate, they will come off badly."

"That jerk!" Buttercup spat.

"Oh, my goodness!" Bubbles gasped.

"I couldn't risk it." Blossom then continued.

"So who do we catch this time?" Buttercup soon asked.

"Ben Tennyson." Blossom sighed.

"No way!" Buttercup argued. "Ben is our friend!"

"I know that." Blossom replied firmly.

"I'm not going to help you catch him," Buttercup crossed her arms. "I won't betray my friend."

"You don't have to come," Blossom shook her head. "None of you."

"This is bad," Bubbles piped up. "We shouldn't do this anymore."

"I know! He's crossed the line this time!" Buttercup replied from that. "I'm going to finish him off once and for all!"

"I won't let you do that." Blossom glared.

"Lucky me, I don't need your permission for that." Buttercup glowered.

"The only way to finish now is that this will turn you into what they want you to become," Blossom retorted. "This is the reason why heroes have rules."

"Sometimes you have to break your own rules to make the right choice." Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"No, you don't have to," Blossom narrowed her eyes back. "Because, the minute you do that, you'll turn into what you fight against: a villain! You stay home, I'll take the blame." she then huffed before flying off away from home and even out of town.

* * *

Ben was soon shown to be drinking a smoothie, minding his own business. That was, until he saw a familiar Powerpuff Girl suddenly fly in to see him. "Blossom, hey! What's the big idea?" he then greeted casually.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Blossom frowned sorrowly. "I'm here to arrest you."

"That's rich!" Ben laughed as he thought that it was a joke. "And they say you don't have a sense of humor!"

"Ben, please, don't make this harder for me," Blossom frowned. "I don't want to fight."

"Well, that's exactly what you're gonna get!" Ben soon glared before he transformed into Heatblast. He then dropped down and began to shoot flames right at the Powerpuff Girl.

Blossom luckily jumped out of the way in time and then flew over towards the fire alien. Heatblast tried to hit her, but she kept flying out of the way to avoid his fighting as she had a job to do. It was turning into a clash between the two heroes with Powerpuff flight and Heatblast's flames. Blossom soon acted quickly and used her Ice Breath against Heatblast which froze him solid.

However, Heatblast didn't last long as he suddenly broke out with a scoff. "Is that all you got?"

"The Omnitrix will cool down eventually," Blossom said to herself. "I just have to wait."

"Until then..." Heatblast glared as he continued to use his usual attacks. "Eat fire!"

Blossom then kept flying and hopping out of the way of the flames before waving her arms in rapid speed to blow him away. Heatbast continued to use flames until Blossom's wind canceled out the fire and his Omnitrix forced him to turn back to normal which made the battle end between the two of them.

"This isn't over, Blossom," Ben glared until Mr. White and Mr. Black soon came by to arrest him right away. "Hey! Let me go! What is this?" he then complained. "Get this thing off me!"

"MOVE!" Mr. White demanded as he and Mr. Black began to take Ben away after Blossom defeated him.

"Nice job, Blossom," General Specific grinned as Ben was being disposed of.

Blossom glared at him and soon flew away while he just looked very eager and thrilled with his success.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of a building, Bubbles was sitting by herself to sulk until she heard a familiar voice. "Bubbles?"

"Double D?" Bubbles asked before she flew over to get him safely on the roof as he looked terrified of the high place he walked onto. "Be careful on the roof! It's windy out here," she then smiled once she set him down. "How did you find me?"

"I remember what you said a while ago, I always listen to you," Double D smiled back. "What is the source of your confusion?"

"This whole... State that we are in. It's getting more and more complicated. I dunno what to do anymore!" Bubbles sighed. "We are playing with human lives. I must know if I'm standing on the right side."

"Whatever will happen in the forthcoming days, I will always stand next to you." Double D promised.

"Thank you, Double D!" Bubbles beamed from that as she hugged him, feeling so blessed and helped.

* * *

Later at the Powerpuff home, Buttercup was grousing on the couch. She then heard the front door open and close, seeing that it was Blossom. "Welcome home, Judas." she then greeted her sister.

"Get lost!" Blossom complained. She then went right up to her room and flopped right onto her bed. She then growled muffingly and wiggled from mass frustration before her phone went off which made her cheer up once she heard who was on the other line. "Hello? Dexter! I'm so glad to hear from you! I was just about to-"

Dexter soon had bad news on the other line.

"What? I'm coming!" Blossom then replied.

* * *

At Dexter's house, his parents began to look concerned as government agents began to take the boy genius's stuff out of his room, coming downstairs.

"How did all of this stuff fit in his room?" His mother wondered as she stood with his father before Blossom zipped inside to see Dexter.

"Dexter, I'm here!" Blossom told her boyfriend before he looked panicked in what was going on in his lab. "Say, what?!"

More government agents were shown as they moved the stuff out fo the lab without hesitation.

"Stop! This instant!" Blossom glared as she stopped one guy who felt scared from her.

"They are executing my orders." General Specific soon told Blossom.

"What do you think you are doing, General?" Blossom glared as she flew towards the army man.

"I'm averting a potential danger," General Specific grinned slyly. "Who knows what these machines could be used for in the wrong hands?"

"Like yours?" Blossom retorted. "McLean promised me that no one would get hurt."

"Am I hurting him?" General Specific grinned. "As I see, he is fine."

Blossom deeply scowled at him before coming to comfort her boyfriend who was crushed for his lab. "I'm so sorry, Dexter."

"Blossom, come here," General Specific called. "I have an order for you: destroy this lab."

"WHAT?!" Blosssom shrieked. "Out of the question!"

"I got my orders from The President," General Specific smirked. "It would be a shame if your friend got arrested by high treason. Now do as you are told."

"Blossom... No... Please." Dexter whimpered.

Blossom felt torn. She didn't want her boyfriend to be sad about his prized possession, but she also didn't want him to be arrested, so she used her laser eyes and began to destroy Dexter's lab.

" **NOOOOOOO!** " Dexter cried out in dismay.

Blossom felt so bad as she soon came to Dexter as she felt so rotten and disgusted with herself. She hoped that he would understand, but... He did not.

"Leave me alone, woman, get out!" Dexter glared. "I don't want to see you again!"

Blossom felt even worse now, she felt worse than heartbroken or repulsed with herself. She soon began to cry as she decided to fulfill Dexter's wishes. She was the girl who lost as she was nearly losing everything she loved and cared about.


	6. Chapter 6

At the San Miguel prison, Ben was being lugged inside before he would be given his cell for his new home.

"Get inside!" Mr. Black demanded as he shoved Ben inside the cell and Mr. White closed and locked the cell for the boy.

"Let me out!" Ben demanded as soon as he was locked up.

"You can't get out," A familiar voice told his new roommate as he sat on the bed. "Every cell is designed to detain one specific enemy of the state."

"Just get this thing off me and I'll force our way out!" Ben glared as he was still cuffed by his hands which meant no Omnitrix.

"I like your attitude," The Boy Wonder grinned. "The name is Robin."

"I'm Ben Tennyson," Ben replied. "Also known as Ben 10."

* * *

The next day soon came as Blossom came to her sisters.

"Well, well, the hero of heroes," Buttercup greeted. "Who have you betrayed _this_ time, Sis?"

"ENOUGH!" Blossom scowled which startled both Buttercup and Bubbles. "I'm fed up with all of this! I'm trying to do the right thing to save my family, and what do I get in return? Hatred, rancor, and disgust, you don't even know half of what is going on!"

"If you'd tell us the truth, we might be able to understand you, don't you think?" Buttercup scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not hiding anything." Blossom huffed.

"I see," Buttercup glared. "Care to explain what you were doing at Otto's a couple of days ago?"

"He needed my help." Blossom glared back.

"Oh, really? He just said the opposite," Buttercup argued. "You asked for his help to travel into the future!"

"Okay, fine!" Blossom rolled her eyes in defeat. "Just to make sure I'm making the right decisions!"

"You're still lying!" Buttercup glared. "You just wanna know what will happen on June 23rd!"

"We're your sisters, Blossom," Bubbles advised. "You can tell us anything."

Blossom bowed her head in silence for a few moments before she soon gave in. "I've made a deal with the devil," she then started softly. "I accepted McLean's bargain: capture the last two targets and he conceals the hero law."

"And you believed him?" Buttercup glared as Bubbles looked shocked.

"I really had no other options," Blossom replied softly. "He would have locked me up immediately. How could I have protected you then?"

"Oh, Blossom, you shouldn't have to walk this path alone," Bubbles smiled with support. "We are here for you."

"You still haven't answered my question about June 23rd." Buttercup grumbled.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles glared in a scolding way as Blossom wasn't up for being the responsible, mature sister right now.

"It's okay... I have to do this alone," Blossom smiled sadly. "I've lost my credibility already, only you guys are half of what heroes used to be."

"I don't trust her," Buttercup scoffed as Blossom left them alone. "That's not the full truth."

"I don't know..." Bubbles said softly from that.

* * *

Blossom soon flew right into the Oval Office as she had enough as enough was enough. "I'm here, McLean," she then glared at her president. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"You don't waste your time, do you?" President McLean asked calmly. "That battle with Ben was a bit showy, but never mind that. You are finally here. Just one step away from your freedom."

Blossom crossed her arms impatiently, but did her best to be quiet.

"Here, this is your last mission." President McLean said, handing her the envelope.

Blossom took it and looked it over before she felt disgusted with who was suggested. "You bastard..."

"Whoa! Language, girl..." President McLean chuckled.

"I shouldn't have believed a word you said!" Blossom glared as she threw the envelope flat on his desk. "This was your plan all along. You never wanted to conceal the hero law, you knew that the person I'd never hurt was... The Professor!"

"I told you, don't take it personally; it's just politics," President McLean told her suavely. "The Professor created you, he could easily create more of you. He's a danger... But if you understood correctly, you wouldn't disobey my orders. Get her!"

Blossom kept her glare, but she was soon surrounded by soldiers who looked ready to aim and fire when ready.

"Freeze!" One officer demanded.

The SWAT team soon handcuffed Blossom and walked off with her as she glared back towards the president in disbelief and disgust.

"It's me," President McLean soon said on the phone to his new boss. "I've got them."

* * *

"Excellent! Make it quick!" Mr. Boss grinned before he faced his computer to speak with his own superior. "The satellites are in position. The Powerpuff Girls are dismissed."

"Splendid!" The voice replied. "Nothing can stop me now."

* * *

**_A little later..._ **

Buttercup and Bubbles sat quietly at home as the SWAT team then showed up to arrest them next.

"I didn't illegally download anything, but the girl was over 21!" Bloo panicked that he might had been in trouble.

"What the...?" Buttercup glared.

"I surrender!" Bubbles cried out as she put her arms up.

Tom and Courage both screamed as they held each other out of fear.

"What are you doing in my house?!" The Professor glared at the officers. "Get the heck out of here immediately!"

"Sir, stay out of this," An officer told him coldly. "This is a matter of National Security!"

"Professor!" Bubbles cried as she and Buttercup were being taken away by the officers, separating them from their father.

"Girls, don't worry!" The Professor called out. "I'll take care of you!"

* * *

**_The next day... June 21st... In the Megaville Courtroom..._ **

"Today starts the trial of the Powerpuff Girls." A newsman reported.

"No less man, the Venerable Judge Leghorn leads the trial," A newswoman added. "He is not on the heroes' side... Usually."

"Everyone is asking one question: will the Powerpuff Girls share the fate of the previous heroes or they'll face the exceptions?" A second newsman concluded.

Inside the courthouse, the Professor was made to sit with the people in the crowd with the girls in front of one table with their lawyer, Droopy Dog, and someone else beside them who would oppose them: Elmer Fudd.

"I open the trial," Judge Leghorn proclaimed as he banged his gavel to start the trial. "Mr. Attorney General, explain the accusations."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Elmer replied as he got up and got to the point. "The Powahpuff Giwls: Hewoes or vigiwante despots, who defy the wules of our pwoud society and onwy keep the waws if they want to. Wadies and gentlemen, today I'm going to pwove to you that my second statement is vewdical," he then spoke to the one at the bench. "Ms. Buttahcup, do you wemember when you viowently abused innocent citizens by knocking out their teeth for your own montawy gains?"

"No." Buttercup scoffed as she turned away.

"Don't fowget, you awe under oath." Elmer glared sharply.

"Ugh... I remember..." Buttercup then confessed.

"In your opinion, was it a wesponsible use of your powers?" Elmer then asked.

"Answer, I say, answer the question!" Judge Leghorn sternly told Buttercup.

"Ugh... No, it wasn't." Buttercup groused as she crossed her arms.

"This lawyer is very talented." Droopy remarked as he sat beside Blossom and Bubbles.

"Ms. Bubbles..." Elmer then called to hear her hearing next.

"I confess! I did it!" Bubbles cried out. "I was young and I needed the money!"

"I haven't even expwained the accusations yet." Elmer glanced at her.

"Oh... Sorry..." Bubbles said softly as she stared at the floor then.

"Thewe was one case, when you wanted to pwove you were 'hawdcore', thus assaulting citizens who haven't committed any cwimes punishable. This is what we call bwuatality." Elmer then explained.

"I object!" Buttercup soon cried out as her fist hit the table.

"I reject!" Judge Leghorn glared. "Continue, I say, continue!"

"Thewe is another case, when you wobbed the Megaville Tweasury and gave it to petty cwiminals who disguised themselves as chiwdren's show characters," Elmer smirked at Bubbles then. "Just because the tewevision told you so? So naïve and absowutely iwwesponsible. Can we concwude that you are impwessionable and unpwedictable at the same time?"

"...Yes." Bubbles said lowly.

Finally, it was time for the third and final Powerpuff Girl who was also the leader of the trio.

"Ms. Bwossom, where do I start? First of all, you used your ice bweath for your own entertainment," Elmer then spoke to her as the people in the stands looked a bit disappointed. "Or should I mention when you stole a gowf set and let others take the bwame? Vewy, vewy disappointing... Dear Jury, do I have to say any more? Because I could."

The jury looked at each other before they decided to hear more.

"They took advantage of their father's state of sweeping disordder to steal toys for them!" Elmer began to list. "Or when they decided to abandon the city in need to enjoy their vacation on a cloud?! Or when they destroyed the city with a giant wobot! Honowable Jury, in a constituational state, onwy the authowities are awwowed to use viowence wegitamatewy. The Powuhpuff Girws are nothing more than vowuntary and arbitwawy twansgessors, cwiminals in skirts..."

"Does the defense have something to say?" Judge Leghorn then prompted.

"My clients are innocent, I guess." Droopy replied which made Buttercup's head hit the desk while Blossom groaned and Bubbles looked worried.

"Has the jury made its decision?" Judge Leghorn then asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Fred Jones replied as he stood up. "The accused are guilty... In all charges."

"I award the accused life imprisonment in San Miguel!" Judge Leghorn proclaimed as he banged his gavel. "Until then, seclude them in the county jail!"

"No! Don't take them!" The Professor cried out as the Powerpuff Girls were taken away. "Don't you see? They don't resist!"

"Professor!" Bubbles began to cry.

"No!" Blossom panicked.

"Let me go!" Buttercup demanded.

"Don't take them away!" The Professor cried for his daughters as the Eds began to worry about them. "They are not resisting, they'll cooperate! Don't take them!"

"Don't worry, Professor," Dexter reassured. "We'll get them out; I guarantee that."

* * *

**_Later..._ **

"The Powerpuff Girls are locked away," Mr. Boss told his superior. "Our plan is a go."

"Indeed, your plan is, however, too petty," The computer replied. "I'm thinking of a much bigger scale."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Boss snapped. "I paid for your gadgets! You work for me!"

"Correction... You were working for me," The computer replied. "But you are needed anymore."

"You double-crossed me!" Mr. Boss glared. "You little, two-faced, perfidious-"

Then suddenly, outside of Boss Towers... KABOOM!

* * *

A little bit later at the county jail, the girls sat together with not much else to do as they were imprisoned. They felt so lost in the cold, dark cell they all shared, losing their beloved friends and family.

"Congratulations, Blossom," Buttercup groused. "In the end, we ended up in prison."

"Cut it out, Buttercup!" Bubbles glared as she tried to be the strong one. "Just shut up and leave her alone!"

"Oh, so now you're on her side?" Buttercup huffed. "Well, Sis, it's time for you to face the truth. Tell her, Blossom, or I will." she then demanded.

Blossom was just silent as she was trapped in her own little world of despair and depression.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Buttercup then huffed before she looked back at her younger sister. "Bubbles, do you remember when the Martians attacked the Earth and we took off for an interplanetary race against time and you got sick?" she then prompted at first. "Well, you don't know that your sickness was fatal. When we got the chance to save you, Blossom ordered to let you die."

"What... What are you talking about?" Bubbles blinked in shock.

"Buttercup, enough." Blossom said firmly as she started to get angry.

"Oh, really? When you had to choose between the Earth and your own sister, you chose the Earth over her!" Buttercup snapped. "I'm telling you, Bubbles, being alive is nothing more than dumb luck! She was ready to sacrifice you for her own personal goal!"

" **SHUT UP, BUTTERCUP!** " Blossom glared as she kicked her sister against the wall.

Bubbles felt terrified in the very tense situation. "Blossom... Is that true?" she then asked as she sounded like she was hurt.

"I'm afraid so... You were very sick and we had no time..." Blossom said emotionally as she decided to say it rather than lie to her own sister as she felt tears coming out. "I had to choose between you and every other life on Earth. I took the responsibility to make that impossible choice, and true, I did not know if I was right about Galvan. I keep thinking about that day ever since when it happened and wondered what would had happened if I was wrong. When we got back to Earth, Buttercup and I agreed that we'd keep it a secret from you. For your own good. I am very terribly sorry, can you ever forgive me?" she then begged sadly.

"I... I understand... I would have made the same choice too," Bubbles replied as now she started to cry. "It's just... Shocking to know someone had already made that choice over you. I'm not cross with you, I just need some... Time to move on..."

"Now that that's come out, would you tell us more of the truth?" Buttercup demanded to Blossom.

"June 23rd is also the end of the world." Blossom sulked.

"What?! NO!" Buttercup glared.

"Oh, dear!" Bubbles gasped.

"I've known it for a while now... That it was coming," Blossom sighed. "I don't know what the cause is, but we cannot stop it."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Bubbles asked Blossom. "We could have helped you."

"This is not everything," Blossom pouted. "That is the day... The day we all die."

"You could've mentioned that part." Buttercup huffed.

"Really? You want to know exactly how many days you have left?" Blossom replied. "Knowing that you will never grow up to have a family or a future?"

"No..." Buttercup frowned softly as Bubbles was silent.

"I know," Blossom nodded. "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"So... What're we gonna do?" Buttercup then asked.

"Nothing... It's inevitable," Blossom turned away and hugged her knees as she sat down on the floor, feeling lower than where she sat. "We cannot stop this... Time's up... Game over."


	7. Chapter 7

At the Whitehouse, it was 4:00 in the morning on June 23rd. President McLean was wide awake and stared out his window until he noticed something. The computer went off as there was one new notification waiting for him.

"New email?" President McLean blinked before smirking a bit. "Well, I guess one couldn't hurt..." he then said as he decided to click into it.

However, once he clicked in, there was an instant system failure.

"But... I could be wrong..." President McLean blinked in worry from that before suddenly, the lights went out.

The trouble seemed to spread and not just for him. Who could've been responsible for that?

* * *

**_An hour later at the Command Center..._ **

"Report immediately!" General Specific commanded before he turned to his right-hand man in blame. "What the hell happened, Private?"

"We had a virus attack on the governmental systems." General Tockar told him from behind.

"We've lost contact with the Navy, The Air Force, and everything," Agent Honeydew reported. "We are blind."

"We are completely defenseless against this attack, sir." A fellow man added.

"General! What in the name of sanity is going on here?!" President McLean demanded as he approached General Specific with some of his colleagues from the Whitehouse.

"Mr. President, we have a situation," General Specific stated. "We are under attack!"

"What?!" President McLean demanded. "How could that have happened?"

"Sir, it was a Trojan Virus implanted to an email." A guard named Ralph told his superior.

"Just as all of the freaks get locked up... This is no coincidence..." General Specific glowered before he pointed sharply at a worker. "Send a drone to San Miguel and restore communication, ASAP!"

"Who, me?" The worker asked, fearfully.

* * *

**Later...**

"Hello, High Command? This is San Miguel," A man said on the phone, sounding very nervous as something horrific was about to happen. "They are free! All of them! Code Red! I repeat, Code-"

Suddenly, someone whooshed down and cut the phone lines, making the situation much, much worse.

"Oh, dear..." The man said as he felt scared to death now.

"They hung up." Jack O. Lantern glared as he stood with Cyborg and Nightbrace.

"Come here, ya little-" Cyborg added as he went to grab the innocent man.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, June 23rd, at 6:00 in the morning..._ **

There appeared to be a very large group coming in the distance of a screen that was being watched. The Command Center was watching this until a blonde girl who was an earth-bender named Terra was suddenly shown as she rode by on a rock and crashed into the screen, making those watching lose their footage instantly. It appeared to be an uprising of some sorts.

"This doesn't look good! We must do something, General!" President McLean exclaimed. "I'm not going down in history as the president who was in office when the world came to an end, so we need to think of something and think of it fast!"

"Set it to Defcon 1!" General Specific demanded. "Initiate a counter-attack! Gentlemen, mobilize all troops reachable and it is a total attack!" he then told his colleagues of General Tockar and General Dilworth."

* * *

And so, a total war was being waged into the world. The army arrived in their tanks, The Navy arrived by sea, and the Air Force came through planes. They soon arrived to the Midwest as it was time to attack.

"We've got the visual." A soldier said as he peeked out with binoculars on the battleground.

**_"Fire at will!"_** General Specific commanded via walkie-talkie.

The army soon attacked all at once at their enemies. However, the enemies were protected as Charmcaster was in the group and cast a bubble shield over her and her fellow villains. The army was under attack quicker than they had expected with people like T-Rex Beast Boy, Supercow, the Command Cold (the Kids Next Door villain, not the actual disease), Plastic Man, Nergal, and Major Glory hot on their tails.

* * *

" **WHAT HAPPENED?!** " General Specific glared at his men. "Report immediately!"

"The enemy has crushed our troops." Private Public replied nervously.

"Yeah, nothing left," Another soldier added. "And they are heading this way."

"Generals, do something violent!" President McLean soon proclaimed.

"Nukes?" General Dilworth suggested.

"Nah. Too much paperwork." General Tockar replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dexter rushed right over to the Powerpuff Home as urgently as possible. "Have you heard what happened?" The boy genius asked before finding the Professor, Double D, Raimundo, Courage, and Bloo, but no Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup.

"Heheh..." Ed chuckled as he was watching TV which made everyone looked at the TV in horror. "Cool movie."

**_"The former prisoners of San Miguel, all heroes and villains, are marching united towards Megaville and the army seems helpless against them."_ **A newswoman reported as she was broadcast live with a large group right behind her as this was getting serious.

* * *

**_Back at the Command Center..._ **

"General, sir!" A soldier called out and saluted General Specific. "I report that we've run out capable munition and soldiers. The last remaining troops are getting ready in Megaville."

"They crushed the army within four hours?!" General Specific complained.

"I think we only have one option left." President McLean decided.

* * *

Later at the County Jail, the girls sat around together, very quiet and depressed in their situation. They soon heard a loud tapping as the cell door was coming open and they were being let out, surprisingly enough.

"Hello, girls!" President McLean smiled as he appeared with Mr. White and Mr. Black by his sides. "Did you enjoy your vacation here?"

"Looky here, you have some nerve to show up here." Buttercup glared.

"What are you doing here, McLean?" Blossom demanded.

"Listen, I'm here to apologize," President McLean said as he knelt down to talk with the girls. "I was wrong. I was blinded by power and let others pull me on strings. I need your help and you're our last hope. I give you a presidential grace."

"We'll help," Blossom soon agreed, but kept her glare. "But not because you asked for it, but it's because of the people you failed to protect."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

**Date: June 23rd**

**Time: Sunset**

**Location: Downtown Megaville**

It was quiet as the forces were against each other. They needed one last hope which was the help of the Powerpuff Girls. Even the Professor was there with Raimundo, the Eds, and Dexter.

"They are here!" A man called out.

In the distance was every possible threat to the city as they came in a very large group to destroy the world as we know it. It was the end. The Professor soon looked up before he soon saw that the girls had arrived and they were ready to kick some butt and take names. This was not good. This was the time now. It was time... For the rise of heroes.

"Powerpuff Girls! Our master told us that you would be here!" Major Glory glared. "He wants to speak with you!"

"Oh! It's-" The girls gasped once they saw who it was.

Some footsteps were heard before the evil mastermind was finally revealed. The most heinous and vile out of all of them put together. It was none other than...

" **MOJO JOJO!** "

"You are correct, Powerpuff Girls," The evil chimp grinned as he arrived into the scene. "Nonetheless, I, Mojo Jojo, am not here to fight you."

"I hardly believe that." Buttercup scoffed.

"You?" Blossom glared. "You were behind all of this?"

"You are correct again," Mojo smirked. "It was I, Mojo Jojo, who came up with this brilliant idea, but now you have misunderstood my motivations. Let me explain them to you. Look around, girls!" he then grinned darkly. "Who are the opposing sides? I was blind too, but I enlightened during the punishment. We are not enemies with each other! The real enemy is mankind, who is selfish, greedy, and fallible. Girls, my plan only brought it to the surface and now, everybody sees this! Heroes or villains, it doesn't matter anymore. We want the same thing! To change the world for the better. I agree that we don't use the same methods, but the reason for everlasting peace seizes to become reality for mankind! Look at me!" he then told them as they listened to his very long speech. "I have succeeded where no one ever could before! We managed to put our differences aside and unite for a much greater intent. This is the only way we can finally achieve that peace. Using our combined powers, we will liberate the planet from human scum, starting with the corrupt government. You yourselves know it best, just think about what they forced you into, how they persuaded you. And why?" he then rhetorically asked them. "Because they were afraid of you. You know it is true, no matter how hard you try to be good, they will always fear you, because they can't control you, but today, the truth has finally forced its way into the sunlight, there is no going back! Today, this will end!" he then proclaimed. "It is we who were born to rule over the feeble people. We will set an example of righteous governing. Everybody understands this, that is why they have joined me," he then gestured to the group right behind him. "Now, you can't be neutral, everybody must choose a side! Girls, it's your turn to choose!" he then told them with a manic grin on his face. "Accept your faith by my side and join your brothers and sisters in the revolution or fade away in history as the last heralds of a bygone era and enslave yourselves to those who'd sacrifice you in an instant. Choose! Us... Or _them_." he then finally concluded, leaving the Powerpuff Girls with a lot to think about.

Blossom looked back and forth as she would speak for herself and her sisters before she knew what to do. "I choose them." she then decided.

Mojo growled a bit from the choice.

"Because, unlike them, I know you," Blossom glared at the evil chimp. "You are the one who is selfish and greedy. You are evil. Nothing can change that. This... Is no exception. I will never join you."

"We are going to protect the people." Bubbles added sharply.

"We will stop you." Buttercup glowered.

"I accept your choice, but you leave Mojo no other choice," Mojo replied before turning to the followers behind him. "Comrades, our case has been decided. **DESTROY THEM!** " he then commanded.

"Everyone we've captured is here." Bubbles realized.

"How can we defeat them?" Buttercup asked.

"We'll fight 'til our last breath." Blossom stated bravely.

* * *

And so, the fight began. The enemies lunged out as the Powerpuff Girls flew out to begin the ultimate battle. Villains and corrupt heroes everywhere began to fight back against the girls, not holding back any punches. Bubbles and Buttercup seemed to have a bit of trouble against the opponents they were forced to face, including some fellow heroes such as The Justice Friends or Ben Tennyson who was no longer their friend.

Blossom proved to do better than her sisters, especially against Dr. Light, Val Halen, and Count Spankulot. "You're next, Mojo!" she then challenged the evil chimp as she skidded out on the road.

"Are you sure?" Mojo shrugged innocently. "Your sisters, however, may need help."

Blossom turned around at that. Mojo then took out a ray gun and shot her with it instantly, making her yell out as she looked very cross with him for that dirty trick.

"That was a poor attempt, Mojo..." The leader of the Powerpuff Girls glared. "Even from you."

"I did exactly what I wanted to. This is pure Zionite Radiation," Mojo smirked. "Thanks to that moron captain of yours, he'd sell his mother for a bag of candy."

"No... Oh, no..." Blossom whimpered nervously. "No!"

Mojo then hopped out and landed right in front of Blossom before grabbing her head and turning her head against her will to make her watch. "Now watch your world burn." he then told her sadistically.

The heroes and villains all attacked, especially against the army. This was indeed the end of the world as they knew it. It was quite a moment of overpowering.

"Someone save us!" A soldier cried out while fleeing for his life.

"I need reinforcement, immediately!" Another one called into his walkie-talkie.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried out.

"Let's get him!" Buttercup glared, referring to Mojo of course.

The two girls flew out to save their sister, only to have the same fate as Mojo zapped them instantly. "It's time to join your sisters," The evil chimp told Blossom with a grin before he threw her out to them. "And enjoy the show like you were to in the first place!"

"Was that... Zionite...?" Buttercup asked weakly as Bubbles helped Blossom up to her feet. "Where did he get that?"

"Are you okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked softly.

"You know... You were right," Mojo said as he turned his back at the girls to show them something. "This is just to show that Mojo does nothing without benefit..." he then uncovered some sort of machine which caught their attention instantly. "Remember this?!"

"The... Reality Bomb?!" Blossom gasped with Bubbles while Buttercup just glared. "It was destroyed," she then said. "How did you get that?!"

"I managed to scrounge it just before Vilgax's ship blew up," Mojo said as he got the machine ready with a smirk. "By the way, thank you for finding it... For me. I told Vilgax that you wouldn't disappoint them. Observe how my plan becomes a reality!" he then said as he clicked a button which made zaps shoot out from the bomb and exploded in the middle of the battleground where the heroes and villains were, along with the Professor, Dexter, Raimundo, and the Eds.

Suddenly, a beam of light was shown with a certain young time-traveler. "Oh, no! It's Mojo!" he then gasped. "I gotta warn Blossom!"

"You... You've incinerated everyone!" Blossom glared at Mojo. "Just killed them!"

"I had to," Mojo grinned smugly. "I couldn't risk any of them jeopardizing my plan, when I'm just moments away from my victory! None of you can stop me!" he then laughed. "Just when the Indicator reaches 100%, I will be invincible!"

The Professor and the others soon rushed over to the girls in deep concern. "Girls, are you okay?" he then asked softly.

"This time, he's... Defeated us..." Blossom said slowly. "He really has..."

"No, he hasn't." Dexter told Blossom.

"Oh, come on!" Blossom glared defenisvely. "He has a zionite gun and the reality bomb! We couldn't go near him!"

"Well, well... Your vanquish is almost complete..." Mojo grinned in approval.

"What else could you do to us?" Bubbles asked as she reunited with Double D.

"This is no coincidence that you all got to know each other... I arranged the school for you, so when I defeat you, you would be unable to protect your loved ones," Mojo smirked. "What do you think? Who created Bell? Who helped Mandark resurrect? When I needed more time, I organized a Robot Revolution. I invited Vilgax to do the dirty job for me to own the Reality Bomb. Zionite, well, besides the fact that it neutralizes your abilities, it also is an efficient power source to my machine," he then explained. "The hero law and fooling the government to think that you are a threat was nothing more than psychological warfare, to destroy everything you represent, everything you stand for, to destroy the Powerpuff Girls."

"Then come on!" Blossom bribed. "Destroy us!"

"I won't disappoint you, I can promise you that, but first, you shall witness Mojo's ultimate victory!" Mojo grinned as this seemed to be it for everyone. "Within a minute, I'll have enough power to drain the Gamma-Neutrino Radiation out of the solar system!"

"Gamma-Neutrino Radiation?" Dexter remarked. "No... Impossible!"

"That's the inter-dimensional radation," The Professor frowned. "But why?"

"With that much radiation, he can leap dimensions... Or wose..." Dexter concluded.

"What could be worse than that?" Blossom asked wearily.

"If he manages to get into that inter-dimensional void, he could have endless amounts of Gamma-Neutrino Radiation there," Dexter replied. "And in the void, time is suspended, there are no psyhics there."

"From there, he could pop out anywhere, along our time-space continuum," The Professor added lightly. "And with the reality bomb, he is actually... Invincible."

"Correction: from the void, he could pop out in any parallel universe, not just ours," Dexter clarified. "He could jump between realities at will and enslave all of creation. He would be... Omnipotent."

"That means... Mojo would literally embody... God." Double D concluded with horror.

"So this is the end..." Blossom sighed in defeat. "This is how it all ends," she then noticed that her sisters seemed to be frozen in place. "Buttercup! Bubbles! Why aren't you moving?"

"I suspended you in your time-stream." A voice said right behind the leader Powerpuff Girl.

"Paradox..." Blossom gasped as she knew that voice.

"I told you that we'd meet again." Professor Paradox greeted.

"This is where we fall," Blossom pouted. "And you know it."

"Of course I knew, I'm a time-walker, but that is inevitable," Professor Paradox told her. "I think it's time to stop him, don't you?"

"But how?" Blossom glared. "We can't even go near him!"

"Why should you?" Professor Paradox replied. "That's not the only way to defeat him, just think that you're the best in that. Just take one step behind," he then advised. "Oh, and the zionite impact is long over now."

"Take one step behind..." Blossom repeated before she glared and got into a determined fighting stance. She looked at the bomb and soon had an idea once everybody was able to move again. "I've got it! Girls, I know a way to stop Mojo from further mayhem! Mojo is planning to use the satellites to transfer his beacon. I'll fly up and destroy as many as I can."

"Awesome!" Buttercup smirked. "Let's do it."

"I knew you'd come up with a plan!" Bubbles added happily. "Let's go."

"No, I'll go alone," Blossom replied bravely as she was the one last hope in the rise of heroes. "I probably won't come back alive, so it is up to you, the only heroes left to stop Mojo."

"Blossom..." Buttercup said softly.

"Don't do this!" Bubbles pouted. "Let us help you!"

"I'll take the risk this time. Don't follow me, you'll be needed here," Blossom replied. "Professor, I love you and thank you for everything."

"...I love you too..." The Professor replied, trying to hold back some tears, but was unable to.

Blossom then took off as Mojo grinned from that.

"It's time... To fulfill... My... Destiny!" Mojo then grinned as he set the machine and charged up the satellites to all the way in outer-space.

* * *

And so, the planets in the solar system began to get drained from Mojo's wicked and inhuman plan.

Blossom soon flew out into space until she heard her name called and looked down to see that Bubbles and Buttercup were joining her. "I ordered you to stay!" she then told her sisters.

"This time, you don't have to do it alone!" Buttercup said as she took Blossom's one hand. "Together or bust!"

"We'd gladly deny it," Bubbles added as she took Blossom's other hand. "We'd take the risk."

The Powerpuff Girls then all flew off together. Mojo then charged up another satellite as the girls flew towards it. They were then suddenly shocked by the powerful charge from Earth. Megaville was soon shaken up from the big shock as Mojo began to laugh wildly and evilly in success, much to the horror of the citizens. The city was slowly being destroyed thanks to the evil chimp's advances. Could this be the beginning of a new era?

" **I WON!** " Mojo grinned. " **I, MOJO JOJO, WON! I, MOJO JOJO, HAVE FINALLY SUCCEEDED IN MY MOST BRILLIANT PLAN EVER!** "

The planet began to shake in space and seemed to split in half before it began to cease to exist.

"Mojo Jojo's reign over the Multiverse has begun!" Mojo grinned before a bright light came out.

* * *

Everybody else looked over from the bright light which perplexed all of them. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles began to fly down from the sky as though they had been just sent down from Heaven.

"Ah, girls, just in time for your obliteration!" Mojo grinned at them as he took out his new gun. "Say hello to the others!"

The girls didn't respond and they soon held out their arms which seemed to destroy the gun on a whim. Talk about a Deus ex Powerpuff.

"What...?" Mojo muttered weakly.

"We have been chosen by the universe itself," The girls stated in an eerie, monotone unison. "All of creation is streaming through our minds. We see everything that's happened and what will or might happen. For now, we command over matter of space and time." They then waved their arms which made more explosions happen as they floated around.

The citizens felt so panicked and confused over what was happening. Soon, the Earth was restored back into its previous state.

"No... NO!" Mojo cried out. "CURSES! **CURSES!** "

The girls then began to resurrect all the ones who have died from the war.

"I've been reanimated!" Ed cheered with glee.

"What happened...?" Professor Moshimo muttered.

"Dexter... What's this...?" A familiar voice asked. "Where was I?"

"Dee Dee!" Dexter beamed as he reunited with his sister after her untimely and depressing death, hugging her instantly. "You're back too!"

"You were playing with such power no mind can truly understand," The girls told Mojo as they appeared before him. "You were trying to disarray the basic order of creation and bend it to your own temptation. The universe decided to intervene. Your punishment will be measured to your sin."

" **NOOOOOO!** " Mojo cried out in fear from that before he soon became limp and fell flat on the ground.

The girls then looked like they were going to make him pay for all that he had done.

"Girls, no!" The Professor cried out as he ran out to his creations/daughters. "Don't kill him!"

"We did not kill him," The girls told him calmly. "His mind is imprisoned into a time loop where he relives his own downfall over and over again. Alas, these bodies are strong, but not enough to comprehend the power we possess," They then said. "They have been served well for the safety of all..." The girls then suddenly fainted as they went back to normal and fell in the middle of the ground.

"Girls, how can I help you?" The Professor asked in concern.

"You can't... We've fulfilled our destiny..." Blossom said weakly before she seemed to blackout with Buttercup and Bubbles.

The Professor felt very deeply hurt as he began to cry. Everyone else looked a bit sad, even President McLean.

"No... Please... Don't take my family..." The Professor cried as everyone else began to look sad from the sacrifice caused by the Powerpuff Girls.

"My sincerest condolences, but there is still another way." Professor Paradox said as he came by.

"What?" The Professor blinked at him. "Who the heck are _you_?"

"I just said you can still save them," Professor Paradox replied. "You have to separate their minds and the universal entities inside."

"And do you happen to know a way to accomplish this?" Double D asked.

"Well, my boy, that's why I'm here!" Professor Paradox replied as he took out an apple. "This is not Gumball, but still, it helps you trigger your thinking."

"What are we supposed to do with an apple?" Dexter complained as Double D took the fruit.

"How odd..." Double D blinked as Professor Paradox was suddenly gone just like that. "Where did he go?"

"Hmm..." The Professor paused to think of a solution until it hit him. "Oh, gravity! This could work!"

"What are you thinking...?" Dexter asked as Ed began to eat the apple in the background.

"That's too dangerous." Double D remarked.

"There is no other way; we have to throw them into the black hole," The Professor said as he carried his daughters. "When this happened to them, they were at the verge of our reality when Mojo shifted the Earth. Maybe if we recreate the circumstances, the process causing their death, might reverse. And the most similar circumstances are-"

"The event horizon of a black hole!" Dexter realized then.

"But how do we approach one?" Double D wondered.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the 24 1/2th century..._ **

"Captain? Was it that the cr-cr-cr-... Alarm on?" The Cadet asked his boss who was eating some popcorn.

"I don't think so, Cadet," Duck Dodgers replied before he suddenly heard the alarm. "But there is a chance that you are right."

They soon saw the CRONO-ALARM going off, telling them one thing.

"It's the Powerpuff Girls!" The Cadet warned. "They need our help!"

"Set a course, Cadet!" Duck Dodgers proclaimed. "Back to the 21st century!"

And so, suddenly, the Professor was beamed up with the girls at tow. "Take us to the nearest black hole immediately!" he then cried out. "No time to explain!"

"You heard the silly scientist guy we've never met before," Duck Dodgers replied. "Full steam ahead, Cadet!"

And so, the ship took off at warp speed ahead to infinity and beyond. They were soon 25,000 lightyears away.

"We're here," The Cadet told the Professor. "What's next?"

"I'll take them to the airlock," The Professor replied. "And then, you open it."

The airlock door was soon opened. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were then thrown out in the middle of space, floating around aimlessly.

"What now?" The Cadet asked.

"We wait." The Professor replied firmly.

"I hope for not too long," Duck Dodgers remarked. "I have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

10 minutes later, it was still quiet.

"We can't stay here for too long or else the black hole is gonna suck us in too." The Cadet warned.

They waited for a few more moments. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and someone was soon flying out to them.

"Girls! You're alive!" The Professor beamed as the girls flew out to him happily.

THUD! The family fell into a tackle together.

"Professor!" Buttercup beamed.

"You saved us!" Blossom added.

"Well, let's go home." The Professor happily told them.

"I just love happy endings... And we even made an appearance in the final chapter," Duck Dodgers commented. "Let's take them home, Cadet."

"Aye-Aye, Captain." The Cadet smiled.

* * *

Back on Earth, there was a joyful, joyful celebration. Duck Dodgers' ship arrived to bring the girls back home. It was time to celebrate!

"Buttercup!" Raimundo beamed as he hugged the tomboy Powerpuff Girl.

"Dexter!" Blossom smiled as she hugged her genius boyfriend.

"Group hug!" Ed beamed, hugging Bubbles, Double D, Tom, Jerry, and Courage.

"Very good work, Blossom!" Numbuh 1 approved.

"You rock, girl!" Eddy added.

Blossom looked very happy until suddenly, everything came to a stop. "Why did everybody stop?" she then asked until she realized what happened. "Paradox," she then smirked at the man as he came towards her. "The others told me that there was a wacky guy who helped them save us."

"Oh, please! I've just merely inspired them," Professor Paradox smirked. "It was they who saved you."

"But I don't understand," Blossom then said. "The black hole should have-"

"When you passed the event horizon, you entered the forge of creation," Professor Paradox gave an explanation. "And they thought, they took back the powers to let you continue your existence."

"Hmm... Okay... I would be lying if I said I understood that, but last time... You said that this day was a fixed point in time," Blossom replied. "Our death was fixed and cannot be changed."

"Oh, my child! I didn't say that!" Professor Paradox chuckled. "Today, the fixed point was Mojo's fall. Every Mojo in every universe ends up trying this eventually, but you always stop them. Your death was never necessary today. I have seen universes where you didn't survive this day and I've seen universes where you did," he then explained. "I thought to myself that this universe would be a better one."

"And what happened to not interfering?" Blossom smirked as she crossed her arms.

"My existence is not an interference itself," Professor Paradox replied. "And I thought 'What the heck?'!"

"Thank you, Paradox." Blossom beamed as she hugged him for that.

Professor Paradox smiled before he soon let everything go back to normal.

"Hey, Blossom." Bubbles smiled as she flew over.

"Why are you hugging the air?" Buttercup smirked.

"To be honest, I was just saying goodbye to a friend of mine who happens to be a time-walker." Blossom smiled innocently.

* * *

**_Three months later..._ **

**_"The President is announcing the 28th Amendment of the Constitution,"_ **A newswoman reported on TV. ** _"We are switching to the Congress now."_**

**_"And with this amendment, the United States becomes the first country, where heroes are officially accepted by Constitutional Rights,"_ **President McLean announced. **_"Thank you."_**

There was a big celebration at the Utonium home. Of course, it wasn't just the family, but also the Eds showed up with Raimundo, Dexter, and Silkie.

"This is such wonderful news, Bubbles!" Double D beamed at his girlfriend. "I could just kiss you!"

Bubbles smiled from that.

"Could I kiss ya, Double D?" Ed grinned hopefully.

"Let's not go that far, Ed." Double D smiled bashfully.

"Hey, Star!" Eddy smirked as he came up to the alien princess who also came to the celebration. "Now that you've come back, how's about you and me-"

Starfire suddenly took a hold of Eddy and buried his face with kisses which left him in a very dazed state. Yep, everything was all turning good.

* * *

Another month later, a certain hotline phone began to ring.

"Hello? Yes, Mayor?" Blossom answered the phone which made Buttercup and Bubbles look hopeful about stopping bad guys again. "Girls, a bank robbery is in progress," she then told her sisters. "The police need our help. Are you ready to kick some butt?"

"I'm all for it!" Buttercup grinned.

"I've never been more ready!" Bubbles added in determination.

And so, the girls flew off to save the world before bedtime like they did best. So once again, the day, the world, the universe, the creation, and everything is saved. Thanks to... THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

The End


End file.
